What to do if Cooro eats Sugar
by Jamie Evans
Summary: Cooro eats a whole container of sugar! What to do? Find out here!
1. Finding Sugar

**What To Do When Cooro Eats Sugar**

By: Jamie Evans

El: Hello peoples!

Jamie: Today, we are going to show you what happens when Cooro eats sugar.

El: AHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jamie: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

El: Oh, he, sorry! It's just that, well, that's a very scary thought, Cooro finding sugar.

Jamie: Yes, that's why we made this story. To show people how to handle the situation, _calmly!!!!_

El: Sorry.

Jamie: Can we get to the story now?

El: Sure, okay.

I DO NOT OWN +ANIMA

~*~

Cooro woke up one morning feeling unusually tired, with no energy. No one knew why, I mean, it's Cooro, who knows what's going on in his head.

Cooro was also getting grumpy, and know one wants to be by Cooro wile he's grumpy. So everyone left before he could drive them all crazy.

Cooro was getting hungry, so he went around the kitchen looking for apples. He looked everywhere, no apples. Then he looked in the cupboard. He found sugar.

Husky said that sugar was an energy boost, and that Cooro didn't need because he was already hipper. _But today is different._ Cooro thought. _I really need the energy._ So, he ate the whole container of sugar.

~*~

El: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Jamie: El… _Calm!!!!_

El: Oh ya, sorry. It's just… THE WHOLE CONTAINER!!!!!

Jamie: Yes, I know.

El: Okay, let's go back to the story.

~*~

Cooro felt weird. He felt like jumping, skipping, spinning in circles, and running around the house fifty times, all at the same moment. So he decided to show he his friends his new found energy. So he hopped like a bunny all the way to the market.

~*~

El: Shouldn't we warn them?

Jamie: ... Na.

El: Okay!!!


	2. From Good to Bad

Husky was just having a good day. No Cooro, Nana's credit card was cut in half, no Cooro, he got to be alone, finally, No Cooro, and no one had called him a girl today! Did I mention that Cooro was not there? Well, now you know!

But Husky had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. And that happens a lot around him. Then he heard someone shout.

"HEY!!! HUSKY!!! LOOK OVER HERE!!!! IT'S ME, COORO!!!! I HAD SUGAR, AND NOW I FEEL FINE!!!!!

"Oh no! Not him. Not Cooro. Wait did he say… sugar?" Husky whispered.

He didn't know what to do. So he decided to walk away as fast as he could and pretend he didn't hear him.

"HUSKY!!!!! COME ON!!!!" Cooro shouted. When Husky didn't answer, he decided to follow him. "HUSKY, WAIT UP!!!!!"

~*~

Jamie: Should we help now?

El: Sure. What do you think, Clappy?

Clappy: Clap, clap, clap. Clapclapclap.

El: Clappy says okay.

So the two cousins popped into the +anima world.

~*~

By the time the girls got there, Cooro was already chasing Husky around the market. Husky was to busy making sure not to get caught by Cooro, so he ran right into the two girls. The three of them fell to the floor.

"Hi Husky! Remember us?" El and Jamie asked in unison.

"No… wait, not you guys again!!!"

Jamie giggles, but manages to say hi. El on the other hand starts repeating saying "Hi pretty girl!" Which really makes Husky made.

While husky turns red from anger, Cooro catches up.

"Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi." He starts saying, while jumping up and down. Then he accidentally jumps on Jamie's leg. Then she starts saying "OW!" repeatedly.

Now imagine Husky's situation. One person saying, "Hi pretty girl." Another saying, "Hi hi hi hi hi hi." And another saying "OW OW OW OW OW!!", all at the same time.

Now, wouldn't that be annoying.


	3. Theme song

After being trapped by the three most annoying people in the world, Husky started going a _little _crazy. He finally gave up and shouted "SHUT UP YOU BAST***S!!" then, he got kicked out of the store for swearing.

"HEY GUESS WHAT HUSKY!?!?!" Cooro shouted.

"What stupid?!"

"I LIKE TO SING!!!!!!"

"Oh! I know the perfect song!" Jamie said, she whispered into El's and Cooro's ear.

"That's perfect!" El shouted. "ok, now, 1...2...3... NOW!"

They all started to sing in unison, "You are a beauuuuu-tiful girl!"

"Oh GOD no!" Husky said. He ran away from them as fast as he could.

"Aw... he ran away..." El said with a sad face. She looked up at Clappy, who clapped a few time. "Clappy says that he's sad."

"You know what? Coming here made me feel depressed. Let's just watch from afar." Jamie said.

"Ya, let's." So the two cousins disappeared and went back to watch Husky's fate unfold.

~*~

Husky thought that he had finally escaped Cooro and the evil cousins. He got home and lay down on the couch and tried to take a nap, when he suddenly heard music. It was the song "Dude looks like a lady."

"Arg! Cooro!!!" he screamed.

"What Husky?!?!?" Cooro came out of hiding from behind the chair. "I'm playing your theme music! Do you like it? Do you like it? Huh? Huh? ... Huh? You think it's awesome don't you. You know, I feel really hyper right now, I know that's not unusual but, ya... I'M BORED HUSKY CAN YU PLAY WITH ME!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh help." Husky groaned.

Jamie: I know I haven't updated in like 3 months but I finally got around to it, Please review!


End file.
